Seven
by Alpha-alien
Summary: While tracking down a pair of troublemakers, Jason finds a woman. She is dirty, sewn, and possibly lonely. His mother tells him she's bad news, but Jason can't find fault with this woman, and wants to know more about her.
1. Meeting

I decided to post this one up, mainly to see if people would want to read more of it.

If I get at least five reviews for this one, I'll get to work on the second chapter.

So, if you want to see more, review, review, review.

* * *

Seven

(canto i)

Visions of the Dead

Jason has awoke to the sound of someone moving around. What was even more astonishing, the woman was in _his_ cabin. He wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but he knew one thing, his mother was screaming. He could incision his mother tugging at her hair as she yelled.

_"Kill her, Jason! Kill her! She's up to no good!"_ So, Jason sat up. The woman looked over at him, and screamed at the top of her lungs, and had taken off.

Presently, he was now silently walking through the woods, listening to the woman tripping through the woods. He would have sighed, had this been the first time, but it seemed _every_ teen thought making a lot of noise while screaming through the woods would keep someone away from them. He heard her stop, and as he got closer, the sound of talking reached his ears.

" ... care, Don! I saw him!"

"He's not real, Clara! He's just a ... "

Jason stepped into the clearing. _Clara_ turned, and screamed again. _Don_ reached into his waistband, cursing loudly, and pulled out a small pistol.

"Run! Go, go!" He shoved his girlfriend (or maybe sister, Jason didn't really care) away, and took careful aim. Six shots slammed into Jason's chest. He grunted, feeling irritated, and continued to run. _Don_ continued to pull the trigger, hearing the dead click each time, he threw the gun at Jason and took off. The pistol bounced off Jason's mask, causing him to stagger backwards from the shock.

_Did he really just .. _

_ "Kill him! Kill them both! Now! Now! Now!"_ Jason's brow furrowed and he continued on after the two, clenching his machete tightly in his hand.

As he continued on his way, he could hear his mother egging him on, and as her voice filled his head, Jason remembered his mother. Her soft face, and caring eyes. Jason, as a normal child, would make trouble. Oh, his mother would screech, and tug at her hair. All Jason had to do to stop it all was a simple tilt of the head. His innocent face would cause his mother to stop and embrace her son. "My sweet boy, you didn't know better. Mommy is sorry, sweetheart." she would say, kissing his forehead.

Jason loved his mother, and would stop at nothing to keep her happy - even going as far as staying alive. And watching as her head was removed from her body, it made his heart ache. Even now, thinking about it his black and cold heart hurt. He wanted to see his mother. He wanted to quit patrolling the camp and just sit next to her, but every time he did, something seemed to pull him away, make his heart spark back to life and the anger caused him to go back to patrolling.

Coming back to reality, _Clara_ and _Don_ were just ahead. He could see them. _Don_ had tripped and fallen into a deep trench. Jason stopped and looked around. He had never chased someone this far into the woods. _Don_ groaned in agony, as _Clara_ showed her true colors and bolted, running smack into a tree.

"Ow, fucking nature." She pushed back, and looked up at the "tree" she ran into. What she saw made her blood run cold, and she screamed.

Jason looked over at _Clara_ and saw she was being pinned down by a new female. This one looked older, more dirty and filthy. Her hair was matted, her clothing tattered, and her skin, it looked sewn together. Poorly. It reminded Jason of his mother's quilt. _Clara_ continued screaming as this new woman picked up a sicle she, so it seemed, dropped when _Clara_ bumped into her - and proceeded to scalp the poor girl. _Clara_ screamed more as blood ran down her face. She squirmed more and more as the woman sliced slowing into her forehead. Finally, the woman pulled _Clara_'s head back, Jason heard a _snap_ and the hair was removed from _Clara_'s head, and her neck snapped.

The woman stood, the bloodied wig still gripped between her fingers. _Don_, who had watched it all, panicked, pushed himself up and ran away from the strange woman, and ran into Jason. Jason frowned, grabbed _Don_'s shoulder, raised his machete and cracked _Don_'s head open like a coconut. _Don_'s body shuddered before dropping, dead.

Jason now took this time to look back at the woman who had done away with _Clara_. She seemed to be looking intently at Jason. Jason tilted his head to one side, waiting to hear anything from his mother. Pamela remained silent. Jason took a step towards the woman, and she quickly took two away from Jason. He stopped, and the woman quickly shook the wig at Jason. He tilted his head to his other shoulder, confused. Again, she shook the wig, and Jason noticed her mouth was sewn closed, and one of her eyes seemed to have been sewn open, right through the middle.

Another shake of the wig, and Jason realized what this meant. His mother would shake a rag at him, when he wasn't wanted in the kitchen while she cooked, or while she cleaned. Jason picked up _Don_ and _Clara_'s bodies, the woman took three more steps back, shaking the wig violently at him as he retrieved the latter, and turned. He took one final look at the woman, who had not moved from her spot. He shifted both bodies, to be easier to carry, and walked back to his cabin, to dispose of the bodies in the lake behind it.

All the while back, the woman never left his mind.


	2. Clean up

I totally neglected this story.

My apologies. It'll still be a slow updater.

:c

Reviews are cool. You should make them.

* * *

Seven

(canto ii)

The camp was over run with bad children. It was mayhem. They were dancing close, drinking beer, smoking both the smoky sticks and smelly ones that made the laugh and giggle. Some were even taking pills! Jason's mother was screaming. He felt like his head would explode from the anger her voice held.

"_Jason! Do you see what they're doing? Do you see it! Kill them, Jason! Punish them! Make them pay!" _So Jason, who loved his mother so very much, crossed over to a particular cabin. This had two women, rolling around under a thin sheet, laughing and moaning.

"Rebecca! Oh!" the girl on bottom screamed. She opened her eyes, hazily, and saw Jason. "Rebecca! Rebecca!" she screamed.

"Clair, I can't go any faster!" _Rebecca_, said, frowning down at her lover. They both made a gagging noise as Jason shoved his machete through both females. _Clair_'s nails dug deep into _Rebecca_'s back, and drew four lines of blood, before her body relaxed permanently.

Jason withdrew his blade from the two corpses, and exited the cabin, closing the door behind him. He turned his attention towards the lake, having heard a splash of water.

Relaxing against the cool water was a young boy. His head was thrown back, carelessly, and a smile plastered his face.

"Amy! You've got to get out here! This water feels _fantastic_!" he yelled. A redhead looked up from her book and shook her head.

"Clark, for the last time, you're not getting me in that water!" she hollered back. _Clark_ laughed, splashing some water her way. _Amy_ shrieked and took several steps back.

"_Ass_hole!" she screamed, laughing. _Clark_ laughed more, and ducked under the water. _Amy_, seemingly to have forgotten her earlier comment, was stripping her clothes off to her bra and panties, preparing to dive after her companion.

Jason caught her before her foot hit the water. She looked at the person who had grabbed her arm, roughly and managed a short scream before Jason's other hand roughly crushed her throat. Blood filled her mouth and the scream became garbled before the others could figure out what it was. Jason threw her body to the ground as _Clark_ surfaced.

"Amy? What's – _Holy shit_!" Jason looked over as _Clark_ began displacing water rapidly, trying to swim out farther into the water. Shaking his head, miserably, Jason walked out into the water.

_Clark_ made it to the middle of the lake, before he was out of breath. He would regret panting heavily, as Jason grabbed his ankle and pulled him under during a particularly large intake of air. Water filled his lungs, and he felt sick. _Clark_ squirmed, kicking Jason's head. Jason held tight, raising his other hand and grabbing the young man's shoulder. _Clark'_s movements slowed and he succumbed to death. Jason released his still body and allowed it to fly to the surface in a dead-man's float.

Jason broke the surface near the water's bank, stepping over _Amy_'s body in the process. Water dripped off his body, leaving the dirt and grass sopping wet. And there were still plenty of other bad children to punish.

[...]

The smokers, the close-dancers and the pill popper were all dead. Jason had done well, but his mother continued to tell him there was at least one other bad child hiding somewhere. Jason knew his mother was always right, and continued his search.

Huddled up in the back of a black car was a girl. She was curled up under a blanket, and seemed to be asleep. Jason looked at her with amusement. Her friends had all been slaughtered, and here she was sleeping like a lamb. Had she any knowledge to the carnage that lay outside her little world?

Jason toyed with the thought, he'd admit it. _Maybe she's a good kid. Maybe I can keep her. She doesn't seem bad. She's very pretty. Like mommy was. She's pretty like mommy, and mommy's good. Maybe she's good, too! Maybe … _

"_Jason! She's a bad child! Bad child! Punish her! Do your job!_" Without hesitation, Jason stabbed the girl through the chest, allowing her a quick death.

His mother was always right, and he would never disobey his mother.

"_Good boy, Jason._"

_I'm a good boy._ He thought, proudly, looking at the scattered corpses. _So why do I want to go see that girl in the woods?_

His mother remained silent, obviously having gone to sleep. Jason was left to ponder this thought. He was so absorbed in the thought; he didn't bother to pick up the bodies.

A few hours later, when his mother would awaken, she would scold him for the mess he left.


	3. Story time

Seven

(canto iii)

Two weeks had gone by. While his mother had been asleep, Jason had gone looking for the woman. He had done his best to follow the same path he had when he first met her, with no such luck.

He had to admit, it was irritating. Perhaps she was a simple figment of his imagination? It would explain why his mother never said a word about her.

Regardless of whether Jason had conjured up a woman in the woods or if she really existed, Jason had another issue to attend to. A new group of kids. Didn't they have anything _better_ to do than to come to the camp? As he glared in through the window, he could hear them talking.

"You don't believe the stories?"

"What? That a manchild is roaming the camp, killing people in honor of his dead mother? No. It's stupid." The blonde-with-black-highlights girl opened the can of beer and took a sip, before grimacing and putting it down, "This beer is shit, Ryan. What did you do, piss in it?"

_Ryan_ frowned, "You don't have to drink it miss High-and-Mighty." he muttered, shifted to a different position, stretching out his legs. "So, if you don't believe in Jason, what do you think happened to all those kids Marny?"

_Marny_ huffed, pulling her hair into a bun. "_I_ think that those 'final girls'? Yeah, they're the real killers. Offed their friends and made up a story about Jason. Backward hicks believe them and _pop_, they go to an asylum to play the poor me card and once the townspeople get tired of looking assume that Jason's gone." Looking through her purse, she frowned. "Anyone got a cig?"

"Marny, I don't think - " Another girl began to speak, before interrupted by another boy.

"What about Abigail?"

"Abigail?" _Marny_ gave a short laugh. "Who's that, Kyle?"

_Kyle_ cleared his throat, straightened his coat and took a sip of beer. "Abigail Hide. Her husband was a pretty popular doctor. Hold on," he pulled out a phone and began to look through it.

"What are you doing?" the interrupted girl leaned over _Kyle_'s shoulder.

"My iPhone's got internet, let me just - there." He turned the phone around. Jason couldn't see much, apart from the glowing screen, but could still hear the children talk.

"Dr. Jekyll Hide ... Bullshit!" _Marny_ spat, glaring. "What woman names her child that on purpose?"

"Not the point, Marny. We're not talking about the good Doctor, but his wife, Abigail."

"Right, go on." _Marny_ sighed, leaning back against the couch. It was obvious she wasn't looking forward to story time. _Kyle_ nodded, and continued to look through the phone, while he began the story.

"So, Abigail Hide. She was a looker, real nice, sexy gal." _Kyle_ grinned, "Her looks were what got her into trouble. She was cheating on good Doctor Jekyll with his brother."

"And let me guess," _Marny_ spoke up, "Dr. Jekyll finds out, goes all Mr. Hyde on them and kills them both."

"No, will you just shut up and let me tell the story?" _Kyle _glared, throwing a bag of chips at _Marny_, who caught them, and began to eat in silence.

"Right, then." _Kyle_ cleared his throat again, "Abigail was cheating on the doctor with his own brother. So one day, after a particularly raunchy rendevouz, she began to head home, before dear old hubby came back. While she was driving down the road, she dropped something. Some people think it was her lipstick, others think it was something that belonged to the brother. Regardless, she went to pick it up. That's when the semi rounded the corner, blared it's horn and - _**BOOM**_!" _Kyle_ yelled, causing every teen to shriek in shock.

"Kyle!" _Marny_ snapped, glaring, wiping chip crumbs from her top.

"Dr. Jekyll raced to the scene, only to see his wife in pieces. The gas tank had blown, and the firefighters were putting out the flames. They laid her to rest, and the brother never told of their affair."

There was silence as everyone stared at _Kyle_, waiting for him to finish. Jason, himself, was rather interested in this tale.

"Well?" the interrupted girl asked, cautiously.

"What?" _Kyle_ asked, frowning.

"What else? Don't tell me that's it!" _Marny_ snapped, angrily.

"Fine, fine. So the doctor went crazy after his wife died, okay? Some say he dug up her remains, and ordered various parts of other females from across the sea and began to stitch her back together."

"What? Like a Frankenstein?" the interrupted girl asked, unconsciously playing with her necklace. _Kyle_ nodded.

"Yah. He went all out and after three months managed to sew his wife back together. Then, people say he sold his soul to the devil to reanimate her." _Kyle_ leaned closer, and lowered his voice. "But she came back all wrong. She was appalled at what she was, and all she did was scream. Day and night, out in their summer cottage in the woods, she screamed at the top of her donated lungs. The doctor had enough and managed to subdue her and sewed her mouth shut and locked her in the celler." _Kyle_ grinned, "They say he would go down there every weekend to check up on her and let loose all of his bottled up stress the way man and wife should."  
"You mean he," the interrupted girl covered her mouth, eyes widened. _Marny_ showed less tact.

"He was _fucking_ a sewed up mannequin of his wife? That's just wrong!"

"That's what Abigail thought. One day, she took an old sickle that was hanging in the cellar and tore her mouth open. So that weekend, when the husband came over, she hid. He called for her. And she responded.

'Jekyll,' she whispered 'Jekyll.'

The doctor turned around and she bit into his neck. Next week, when he didn't show up, his friends went looking for him. And they found him. In the trees, in a bush, half buried, half burned, half eaten. The one piece of him they never found was his heart. Pretty symbolic, don't you think?"

"Symbolic? That's messed up!" _Marny_ stood. "You made that story up!"

"Marny, you got any better story?" _Kyle_ frowned. "Ever since you went with dad to live in the city, you changed."

"Not my fault you stayed with mom in that back water town!" _Marny_ huffed, and stormed off, out of the cabin, and out into the woods.

"That girl needs to get laid." _Ryan_ spoke, watching the door. "Like, big time break-the-bed laid."

"Ryan, shut up." the interrupted girl sighed, shoving the boy.

"What? It's true. It'll loosen her up."

"So, Kyle, is there anything else about Abigail?" the interrupted girl asked.

"Not much else. They say she sewed her mouth closed again after she killed her husband. But when the madness gets too great, she cuts it back open, lures people towards the cottage and eats them."

"_Gross_!" _Ryan_ laughed.

Jason backed away from the window, and followed _Marny_ into the woods.

_Abigail Hide_, he thought. The woman that had escaped his mind for all of a day had returned. _Maybe she does exist..._


	4. Competition

I totally didn't forget about this, guys.

I just haven't been in a big writing mood until late. I apologize and will try to be a better updater.

* * *

Jason followed _Marny_, listening as she grumbled, fumbling with a tiny white box. "Stupid iPhone. Where's the service in this dump?" she complained, holding the box high and low.

Jason found it amusing, watching her freak out.

His mother was waking up. He could hear her groggy voice. Slow ... careful ... "_Jason... Jay .. Jason... No good, Jason. You know what to do_." And Jason did. He moved to silently creep up on her as she moved deeper into the woods. Familiarity left and Jason began to fall behind as _Marny_ moved further in. He began to notice wildlife growing scare. Birds hushed, insects stilled and even the wind itself seemed to stop.

He looked around, coming to a stop, listening for anything. Any noise, any movement and ..

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Bingo. He turned, making his way towards the cry, mentally marking where he was as to not get ... more lost. However, he didn't find _Marny_. He found _her_. _Abigail_. She seemed transfixed on something, hugging close to a tree. Jason moved to step closer and _Abigail_ turned her head, the eye that could narrowing into a scowl.

The two just stared to each other, neither moving as they listened to _Marny_ gripe and complain. His mother was waking, mumbling to kill her, but Jason simply stared to _Abigail_ as the woman raised her hand and pointed away. She wanted him to leave. Jason frowned behind his mask and shook his head, pointing to _Marny_, then to himself. _Abigail_ looked confused - at least, he _thought_ she was trying to display confusion.

Once more, he pointed to _Marny_'s direction, then to himself an proceeded to pull out his machete. _Abigail_ glared once more and did the same motion - only pointing to herself fiercely. They both wanted the same thing. And _Abigail_ wasn't sharing. Jason growled, one of the few sounds he could make and stepped closer to _Abigail_, shoving her roughly away. The woman stumbled then moved to shove Jason - doing little to move the human boulder.

It was a silent argument over who took the girl. An argument Jason would win as he continued to shove _Abigail_ until she toppled over onto her rear. She gave a grunt and looked to Jason. Jason huffed, turning to go after _Marny_, shocked to see the girl standing there, looking at the two.

"Alright, who are you, huh? Kyle? Krissy?" She glared, crossing her arms. "You two are pathetic. You think I'm gonna fall for this bullshit?" she scoffed, walking over to _Abigail_ and grabbed onto her hair. "Take that ugly rag off." Jason watched as _Marny_ pulled - and _Abigail_ gave a muffled shriek of discomfort, grabbing onto _Marny_'s wrist and tugged the girl's hand away, moving to a stand. _Marny_ whimpered, pulling at the woman's hold. She looked around - looked to Jason, scared. She was shaking, pulling. "Help me! Hey! H-help me!"

"_Jason! Get rid of her! She's no good!_" Jason walked over, grabbing onto _Marny_'s other hand. _Abigail_ tugged - and Jason tugged - and _Marny_ cried out in discomfort. The two looked to each other and moving to stand their grounds tugged at _Marny_'s arms. _Abigail_ got her right arm. Jason slammed the teen's body into a tree. _Abigail_ glared, throwing the arm down and stormed over to _Marny_ who groaned, barley hanging on to life. She coughed, whimpering and sobbing in pain. Her ribs broke, her shoulder and hip dislocated - not to mention she twisted her ankle. She hurt, trying to push from the tree - only to be grabbed by _Abigail_ and thrown to the ground.

_Abigail_ glared, grabbing _Marny_'s hair and began to drag the girl as she squirmed, kicking her her good leg. "Let me go! Help me! Someone _please_!" _Abigail_ threw _Marny_, making the girl slide a few feet before pulling out her sickle. Jason watched as she made her way over, gutting the girl.

"_JASON! I SAID GET RID OF HER!_" But ... the girl was dying already. She was gasping, sputtering up blood. "_Now Jason! Take. Her. Out!_" Who ...?

_Abigail_ stood, looking over to Jason. Something in her eye - smugness. Her body just screamed _ha ha I got her and you didn't! neener neener neener nee_. She walked to Jason, shoving him as she passed. Jason glared, turning and left.

Abigail might have gotten _Marny_ but he'd get the rest of them!

Now .. why was his mother still yelling at him?


	5. The part where more will come

"Marny? Marny!" That boy. "Marny, where are you?" _Kyle_. He frowned, standing on the porch of the cabin. The interupted girl poked her head out, chewing her lip.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" She jumped as _Ryan_ came behind her, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she's perpetually on the rag, maybe she had to pull that tampon out!"

"You're disgusting." the girl punched _Ryan_ and crossed her arms. "I'll go look for her."

"No, I'll go. She's my sister." _Kyle_ sighed. "Why did I even admit that?"

"God speed, good sir!" _Ryan_ pulled the interupted girl close. "Krissy and I will go look in the bedroom!"

"Like hell you pervert!"_Krissy_ huffed, shoving him outside. "I am _not_ sleeping in the same cabin as you!"

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Ugh!" _Krissy_ slammed the door closed, locking not only _Ryan_ out, but _Kyle_ as well.

"HEY! What did I do?" _Kyle_ frowned, taking off. "Way to go, Ryan. Horny asshole."

"What? She wants me." _Ryan_ ran to catch up to _Kyle_. _Kyle_ rolled his eyes.

"You say that about every girl."

"Not my fault. There's only so much of me to go around!" _Kyle_ sped up, leaving _Ryan_ behind. "What? Bro? Hey, come on man!"

He sighed, turning to head back towards the cabin, knocking. "Pizza!"

"_Piss off Ryan!_"

[oo]

Jason watched the boy, _Ryan_, knock, trying to get back inside the cabin, only to be told off by _Krissy_ every time. _Ryan_ frowned. "Oh, come on girl! It was a joke!"

"You're so horny, go fuck yourself!"

"I tried. Not as fun without a girl screamin'." Something slammed against the door and _Ryan_ laughed. "Oh come on! It's cold out here! My balls are gonna fall off!"

"Good!"

"Have you no sympathy?"

"The others will be here, you can bum off them!" _Ryan_ sighed, turning and went towards the vehichle, climbing in and dug around for the keys. _Krissy_ opened the door, looking out. "What are you doing?"

"You won't let me in, I'm gonna chill here." _Krissy_ rolled her eyes, closing the door as Ryan turned put the key in and turned, the radio _screaming_ some rock song. _Ryan_ smirked, leaning back against the seat.

More were coming? Jason looked from the house, to the car and off where_ Kyle_ took off. He had three now, and his mother was still there, egging him to kill. Kill for Mommy. Always kill for Mommy.

_"Jason, kill them. All of them. And take care of that good for nothing girl. She's bad news."_ Girl? _Krissy_? Was she bad news? Was that who his mother was talking about? Twigs snapped behind him and he looked over.

Nothing moved, but he was being watched. He knew it. _"Jason. Get. Rid. Of. Her!"_ Her? A flash of gold, and a glint of metal. _"HER!"_

Abigail had followed him.


End file.
